Nunca mas
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Una misión los unió haciéndoles ver los errores y jurando que nunca mas volvería a pasar.


:

Nunca más

:

:

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, el estómago le dolía, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecido y cada que intentaba moverse una punzada la hacia desistir. Suspiro cansinamente y entrecerró los ojos no podía creer que después de tanta felicidad que le había causado esa misión ahora estaba a punto de perder la vida

.

.

-Ino es una misión sencilla pero necesitamos que estén alertas muchos bandidos atacan la zona debido a la concurrencia de la zona- un rubio hiperactivo ahora miraba serio a la chica

-No hay problema Naruto, pero puedo sola ¿a quien piensas mandar como acompañante?- miro perspicaz al actual Hokage se sentía ofendida por sugerir compañía después de todo ella era una kunoichi de elite, reconocida por su gran labor y cumplimiento de misiones S sin necesidad de ayuda

-Lo sé, pero más vale estar precavidos- coloco los codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su mentón en sus manos que le sirvieron de apoyo –Se que el espionaje es tu punto fuerte así que para no interferir en tu labor Shikamaru Nara servirá ¿no crees?-

-…- no pudo articular palabra al escuchar con quien iría. Su corazón se agito su respiración se entrecorto, la felicidad la inundaba tanto tiempo sin tener contacto con él, como acostumbraban antes de la guerra; un tiempo para ellos era lo que necesitaba

-Bien puedes retirarte partirán al amanecer- sin mas dirigió su vista a los papeles después de ver desaparecer a la despampanante rubia no pudo evitar una sonrisa sabia lo que esos dos habían vivido y solo quería ayudarlos

O

O

-Ohayo Shika- saludo instantáneamente al vislumbrar la figura del moreno

-Tsk ¿lista?- sonrió al verla e incito a comenzar la caminata

El silencio carcomía los nervios de la chica, se le hacía difícil comenzar con la conversación no sabía de qué hablar

-Echaba de menos las misiones después de lo de…- apretó sus labios y miro hacia el piso

-Lo sé, aun no puedo creer que Chouji también se haya ido- mordió su lengua cada recuerdo era doloroso pero lo sobrellevaba recordando que era el camino que eligieron.

-Duele ¿cierto?- quería evitar ese tema pero fue la única razón que hizo que se distanciaran el solo verse hacia que los recuerdos de su infancia destruyera su futuro

-Cada momento un poco más, esta vida nos ha dejado sufrimiento. El silencio volvió por unos minutos –Y también gratas experiencias, recuerdas cuando mi padre casi te asesina cuando nos encontró en mi habitación- carcajeo al recordar el rostro del chico quien trataba de ocultarse con las sabanas y escabullirse

-Problemática eso me trajo problemas con mi madre- sonrió de medio lado no cabía la menor duda las diversiones y buenos momentos se habían desvanecido por todo lo malo que ocurría

-Lo bueno es que podemos tener momentos felices… lo malo que son ocultados por las desdichas haciendo que duela y se nos olvide- tomo al moreno del brazo como solía hacerlo –Me alegra haberte conocido y haber vivido tantas cosas a tu lado- tiro del joven para depositar un beso en la mejilla

Se sorprendió al recibir un beso en la frente, su piel se erizo y renacían en ella millones de sensaciones recorriendo como descargas por su cuerpo

-Vaya que desdicha tener que arruinar este momento- un hombre hablo por lo alto de un árbol

-Mierda- estaban tan sumidos en los recuerdos que bajaron la guardia y no se percataron que estaban en terreno enemigo

-Ino-

-Lo sé- mascullo por lo bajo, su coordinación era exacta al igual que la comunicación que tenían con un simple contacto visual

Sin más la batalla comenzó cuando la rubia arrojo un kunai para cada enemigo, 10 en total. Al ver la dirección de las armas el moreno las acompaño con su sombra logrando detenerlos con su sombra y estrangulándolos en el momento. No bajaron la guardia la facilidad con que se deshicieron del enemigo era sospechoso.

A pesar de estar alertas una ola de afilados kunai los rodeo y algunos hirieron los brazos, apenas visibles rasguños debido a la agilidad y rapidez con la que respondieron al ataque.

Tras varios segundos vislumbraron la trampa, separarlos, Ino respondía a los ataques con su taijutsu al tener tantos enemigos rodeándola le era difícil realizar los sellos ya que estaban coordinados en su ataque al analizar la secuencia logro anticipar y esquivar algunos golpes. Sintió un certero golpe en su nuca que la hizo estamparse contra el suelo mientras su cuerpo recibía golpes. Una vez en el piso realizo su jutsu para que se atacaran entre sí.

Por su parte Shikamaru esquivaba y atrapaba a los bandidos con su sombra, bufo al ver que mientras exterminaba uno salían más de entre los árboles, una conspiración sin duda, aquellos bandidos estaban preparados. No le sorprendía que nadie tuviera información certera pues el objetivo era solo la riqueza y al no tener objeciones no intervenían los demás que vislumbraban el atraco.

Al girar su rostro para ver a su compañera noto la dificultad que tenía por mantenerse de pie y aun así atacaba y respondía a las agresiones, medito la situación. No tenían escapatoria era una oportunidad en un millón de que salieran victoriosos, pero no diría nada solo atino a estar al lado de la joven y al topar espalda con espalda realizaron la sincronización de técnicas permitieron disminuir los rivales uno a uno fueron cayendo al faltarles chakra recurriendo al combate cuerpo a cuerpo exterminando a todos.

El cansancio los venció la chica miro aterrada a su compañero que cayó de espaldas a su lado

-¡SHIKAMARU!- se arrodillo junto a él y presiono el torso del chico donde tenía una profunda herida que hacía que su sangre fluyera. Concentro su chakra en su mano sin tener buenos resultados por la fatiga

-Ino déjalo- toco el vientre de la chica donde brotaba sangre –problemático- trato de incorporarse sin éxito

-Shika- al ver su condición sabía que ninguno de los dos sobreviviría por mucho con esas cantidades de heridas, se recostó junto al chico y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus orbes

-Ino, creo que nada de lo que planeamos funciono- sujeto la mano de la chica fuertemente y la acerco hacia él, ambos estaban recostados

-Dejaremos que la vida siga- sonrió melancólica. Esas eran las palabras que el moreno le había dedicado cuando se reunieron con sus familias –Ellos sabrán que hacer- le dedico una dulce sonrisa

-Es problemático, no sé cómo sucedió-

Ambos habían separado sus caminos, habían formado una familia y habían contribuido con la nueva generación InoShikaCho, todo era tan irreal a pesar de que amaran a sus hijos aún se sentían vacíos e incompletos

-Lo extrañare- suspiro y por su mente paso la imagen de su primogénito, ya no tenía caso ella había cumplido con su labor y había contribuido en la formación de un excelente shinobi y una gran persona que sin dudar estaría cuando alguien lo necesitara

-Ellos estarán bien- trato de disminuir la tristeza. Nunca le han gustado las despedidas

-Nunca más Shika- con cada palabra el nudo en su garganta aumentaba de tamaño ya no le importaba el dolor era el fin –Nunca más quiero estar incompleta- se aferró al chaleco del chico con una mano y con la otra hizo más firme el agarre que mantenían

-Yo tampoco- la miro de soslayo y sello su afirmación con un beso en los labios de la chica, a pesar del dolor hizo el último esfuerzo por responder la pasión que ella le demandaba. Comenzó lento rosando cada parte de sus labios y saboreando aquel sabor que tanto añoraba las vibraciones en su cuerpo renacían como en su adolescencia. Las lágrimas lo acompañaron al percatarse que sería la última vez que lo haría.

-Shika- observo al moreno cerrar los ojos su pulso se debilitaba –Te amo-

-Te amo problemática- sonrió mientras se acunaba en el descanso eterno

-¡SHIKA!- golpeo el pecho del joven

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, los recuerdos se avivaban golpeado su psique cada aventura de niños, cada palabra protectora, cada regaño por su imprudencia, cada muestra de celos cada que ella coqueteaba con otros, su primer beso, su primer cita, su primer encuentro sexual donde demostraba ser el mejor estratega no solo en el campo de batalla sino dentro de cuatro paredes.

Se sintió impotente aun recordaba los sueños que habían tenido juntos tendrían una niña de nombre Shikako que se parecería al moreno y tendría los ojos de ella y un pequeño llamado Inoue que sería idéntica a ella, su anhelo por darle esa familia y una vida tranquila se esfumo cuando la guerra se abrió paso devastando su vida y terminando son la vida de sus padres lo que provoco su separación. Se maldijo internamente por no luchar por ese amor que jamás se desvaneció, estaba feliz que su amigo formara una familia él estaba contento con su niño a pesar de no haber cumplido su meta.

-Simple- una vida simple era lo que anhelaban una simple y feliz

El destino los había separado arrojándolos a personas que hacían olvidar el sufrimiento por unos instantes y ahora les permitía terminar juntos

-Nunca más- deposito un beso cuando sintió que la fuerza se le terminaba y se recostaba sobre el chico tomando sus manos para que la abrazara y la guiara con el –Nunca más me separare de ti Shika-

Respiro la fragancia del chico y en segundos su vida se había esfumado junto con él para cumplir su promesa de estar juntos como debían estar siempre

O

O

Kami! T.T volví a caer en depresión, el leer fic`s de antaño con los que comencé dentro de fanfiction hizo que me golpearan los recuerdos me duele ver que poco a poco desapareció el interés de tan linda pareja. Me alegre cuando vi que no fui la única que sufrí pero me dolió cuando al igual que yo abandonaron grandes escritoras que me inspiraban y me motivaban a contribuir Anni fer, Jamie Black 5, Elli Kino (Llanca), Ilusion-chan, Sara4ibiza, Lux Lunar son algunas de ellas quienes organizaban la competencia contra las escritoras de ShikaTema y de las que me entusiasmaba formar parte.

Aclaraciones: dentro de los recuerdos que menciona Ino así como los nombres de sus hijos no son de mi creación es un pequeño resumen de todas las historias que las autoras mencionadas hicieron, ya no recuerdo quien bautizo a esos niños pero recuerdo que todas utilizábamos esos nombre, vaya tiempos; la afirmación de Ino de que las cosas malas desvanecen las buenas la utilice precisamente hoy en otra situación y que quedo a la perfección, el que venciera en el anime la separación de estos dos no hará que los buenos momentos y las excelentes historias se olviden aunque al leerlas se me forme un nudo en la garganta

Como dije regrese para quedarme y no permitiré que este mal momento me tire como hace 3 años; todo sea por las nuevas generaciones que a pesar de saber la triste y horrible realidad que creo Kishimoto no ha desistido en crear un mundo con más ShikaIno.

Dejare de lado el drama que me albergo este dia y esperare gustosa sus reviews, nos vemos pronto, no demorare en seguir con las continuaciones de las historias y la creación de nuevos

Besitos


End file.
